1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for detecting polarized light.
2. Description of Related Art
Detection of polarized light needs particular polarized light detection system. In some related arts, a polarized light detection system includes a photoresistor, a detection apparatus, a power source, and an external polarizing element. The external polarizing element is used to identify polarization information of an incident light. The photoresistor accompanied with the detection apparatus is used to detect intensity and distribution information of the incident light. Due to the setting of external polarizing element, it is more complicated to detect a polarized light than to detect a common light.
Additionally, in some related arts, a photoresistor includes an active semiconductor layer deposited on an insulating substrate, and two metal contacts placed separately on the exposed area of the semiconductor layer. To ensure the resistance changes resulting from the light dominate, the resistance of the two metal contacts is minimized. To achieve this, the area between the two metal contacts is in the form of a zigzag or interdigital pattern. This keeps the distance between the two metal contacts small, which reduces the resistance and enhances the carriers gain.
However, due to that the metal contacts are impenetratable by light, the exposed area of the semiconductor is still small and the sensitivity of the photoresistor to the weak light is low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a simplified polarized light detection system and a method for detecting polarized light without external polarizing element.